Imagine Me Without You
by SanitysOverrated87
Summary: OneShot SongFic. Kyo and Yuki and Tohru thinking about love and how now that they are together there is no way to think about being apart.


**Fruits Basket...unusal for me but I have fallen in love with them. While I was reading I just had to write a fanfiction and I finally got an inspiration. Hope you like it. **

**Any Fruits fans who like Inuyasha read my Inuyasha fanfics!**

* * *

Yuki sat at the table looking outside the screen door at Tohru as she did the laundry. The sheets blew gently around her in the breeze as she took them down for the night. She laughed as she talked to Kisa about how she should have done it earlier when the sun was still up but nothing could dampen her spirits. Yuki's heart felt full as he gazed at her, her face illuminated by the bright light of the moon and stars. She was so gentle, so beautiful.  
_**As long as stars shine down from heaven  
And the rivers run into the sea  
Til the end of time forever  
You're the only love I'll need**  
_Yuki remembered the day not so long ago when Akito first saw Tohru. He remembered the fear and anger he felt as Akito stood close to her. He was so afraid he'd hurt her, that he'd insulted her…Yuki had grown up thinking that he was at fault for everything, the reason for the Curse was him. But…Tohru…she had taught him that the sins of the Rat in the legend were not his. It was not his fault.  
_**In my life You're all that matters  
In my eyes the only truth I see  
When my hopes and dreams have shattered  
You're the one that's there for me  
When I found You I was blessed  
And I will never leave You, I need You  
Imagine me without You  
I'd be lost and so confused  
I wouldn't last a day, I'd be afraid  
Without You there to see me through**  
_

Kyo sat at the edge of the roof watching Tohru with a small smile on his face. She really was beautiful. She turned her face up to him and waved and he waved back as she folded the last of the laundry and turned to play with Kisa. When he had first arrived he so resented this girl. Almost hated her coming into their lives and causing so much trouble. But…when she left to live with her grandpa that one time…he has felt so…alone, and sad. It was as if the world had stopped shining. He had gone gladly with Yuki to get her back because…she was the reason he was no longer ashamed of being the Cat._  
__**Imagine me without You  
Lord, You know it's just impossible  
Because of You, it's all brand new  
My life is now worthwhile  
I can't imagine me without You**  
_He knew the courage it took for her to stand by his side when he was transformed. He knew it was terrifying…he knew it was ugly…but she stayed at his side, held on to him and begged him to come home. "Home"…where was home anymore? He looked down as Tohru screamed with laughter as Kisa tickled her sides. Home was where she was…where Tohru was laughing, where she was smiling._  
**When You caught me I was falling  
Your love lifted me back on my feet  
It was like You heard me calling  
And You rush to set me free  
**__**When I found You I was blessed  
And I will never leave You, I need You  
Imagine me without You  
I'd be lost and so confused  
I wouldn't last a day, I'd be afraid  
Without You there to see me through**  
_

Tohru looked up at the two boys who had taken over her life. Yuki with his calm gentleness and Kyo with his violent sweetness. Both were so different but…in the time after her mother died and she had come to live with them…they had given her so much strength. For them she would be strong._  
**When I found You I was blessed  
And I will never leave You, I need You oh  
**_She knew Akito hated her…wanted her to leave. He had hurt her to show it…she didn't need to be told twice but…she refused to give up hope that she could rescue them, that she could break the curse. Her chin set determinedly as she watched Kisa run to sit beside Yuki and begin to tell him a story. Yuki had warned her way back when that her memories might be erased but he had told her that he would be her friend again afterwards. Yuki who came to walk her home after work every day. Yuki…who was the most popular and handsome man in school but wanted to be _her_ friend. Yuki was so kind and wonderful._  
**Imagine me without You  
I'd be lost and so confused  
I wouldn't last a day, I'd be afraid  
Without You there to see me through**  
_She turned her face up to the sky as it began to rain. The laundry was on the porch now and she just stood there letting the rain fall on her upturned face. She heard Kyo go into his room and looked up to see him gazing down through the window at her. Kyo was the first person to tell her it was alright to complain and to listen to her when she did without making her feel like she failed. He told her that it was alright to be selfish once in a while…and because he had told her that it gave her the strength to be selfish and make him stay with her. She wanted him to be with her always…He was her support, he was always with her._  
**I can't imagine me without You**  
_Tohru walked into the house and closed the door and sat across from Yuki and Kyo as Shigure brought out the take-out he had ordered for them. Tohru had no idea where she would be without them but right here…that was where she wanted to be…where she _always _wanted to be.


End file.
